


WR600

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Hank and Connor adopt a houseguest.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	WR600

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“...And this is a tomato plant. The lieutenant’s current diet is atrocious, so I’ve been trying to supplement it with ensured-organic fruits and vegetables.”

“Ralph understands. Ralph can grow excellent tomatoes.”

“Excellent.”

No one asks Hank if he even _wants_ tomatoes. As far as he’s concerned, the only place tomatoes are good is in the middle of a hamburger. But of course, Connor doesn’t ask his opinion. Connor strolls casually across the living room, blocking the TV, and points to where Sumo’s curled up on the floor.

“This is the lieutenant’s dog.”

“Understood. Ralph will dispose of it so it can’t urinate on Hank’s garden.”

Hank bellows, “ _What_?” and hurriedly straightens up, snapping to attention. He knew it was a terrible idea to bring a damaged android into his home. He never wanted _any_ androids in his home. But Connor had given him those big puppy dog eyes and insisted that rehabilitating ‘Ralph’ was a matter of public safety. Hank would’ve just as soon shipped him off to Canada. 

Connor must recognize that his new pet project is his alone, despite he and Hank sharing most everything else, because he firmly tells Ralph, “The dog must not be harmed. He’s important to Lieutenant Anderson.”

Connor keeps trying to be formal, but Ralph swiftly agrees, “Understood. Ralph will protect Hank’s doggy!” He sounds downright visceral about it, as though he weren’t just proposing the exact opposite. He almost makes Hank’s skin crawl. 

Connor throws a sympathetic look over to the couch, and it’s unsettling how human it looks. How human he’s acting. Hank’s definitely glad Connor’s developed a personality, pleased he’s _compassionate_ , but there’s a line, and he’s crossing it. 

Hank gives up on watching the baseball game that’s droning on behind the androids, and he interjects, “You don’t need to do _anything_ around the house.”

Ralph barely seems to hear Hank. He asks Connor, “What else should Ralph do to earn his keep?”

“Nothing. You are a gardener model. Tending the garden, the bonsai, and the tomatoes will be enough.”

Ralph nods frantically, even though there’s hardly any garden to tend, Connor will never let the bonsai die, and Hank doesn’t care about the tomatoes. He doesn’t care about the garden either. He only cares about the bonsai because Connor gave it to him. 

Connor gives him as many problems as solutions. But when Connor turns to smile at Hank, most of those problems melt away. Hank was the one who wanted Connor to be _more_ deviant. He wanted more emotions. He wanted Connor to be _happy_ , and Connor looks happy, holing up in Hank’s trashy house with a broken android buddy. That’s already more than Hank could ask for. 

Ralph asks, “Do Hank and Connor have a little one for Ralph to feed and water too?”

Connor answers, “Not yet,” and Hank groans.


End file.
